le seul est unique à mon coeur
by Hannange
Summary: harry a reçu la lettre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, happy end ou death fic
1. Default Chapter

Titre : LE SEUL ET UNIQUE A MON C?UR Auteur : Hanna, ptit_ange_hanna@msn.com Infos : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai jamais lu ni vu Harry Potter tout ce que j'en connais c grâce au différent fic que j'ai lu C un slash Harry/Drago Je ne sais pas si je fais une suite où si je le laisse en one shot Dite moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant un petit message grâce au bouton en bas a gauche  
Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Tout nous oppose, je suis Serpentard, tu es le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter celui qui as survécu  
  
Et moi Drago Lucius Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, je t'aime, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule manière de te le montrer : la haine, le mépris, la provocation  
  
Quand tu liras cette lette il sera déjà trop tard  
  
Trop tard pourquoi ? Pour moi !pour nous !!  
  
Je veux que tu saches qui je suis, pas celui que tu vois tous les jours mais celui qui doit ce cacher pour survivre ou tout du moins essayer  
  
Tout le monde pense que je vais faire comme mon père rejoindre Voldemort, où, que je l'ai déjà fait, même toi  
  
Vous avez tort  
  
Certes je n'aime pas les moldus, pour une seule et unique raison, toi  
  
Je sais ce que tu as vécu chez ces horribles dursley, je l'ai vue le soir en allant dans tes rêves, le placard la violence, les abus  
  
Je t'ai entendu dire il n'en vaille pas la peine, Weasley ta demandé pourquoi : tu lui a dit « il y a des bons et des mauvais partout, on ne dois pas supprimé 6 milliard de personnes pour 3 monstres  
  
Je veux aussi que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi, tu n'es pas seulement, le survivant, tu es Harry, jeune homme de 17ans possédant des yeux verts comme des émeraudes et mon c?ur  
  
Dans tes yeux j'arrive a voir un monde imaginaire qui ne serais qu'a nous deux, un endroit ou nous pourrions être seulement Harry et Draco, deux personnes inconnu sauf pour l'autre  
  
Les médicaments commencent a faire effet, je voulais te consacrée et t'offrir mets dernière minute  
  
Ne m'oublie pas mon amour, promet moi de vivre, de réaliser tes rêves Et la je crois que je peux t'aider, tu trouveras des clefs, un acte de propriété, un livret d'une banque moldu  
  
Je veux que tout ce que je possède te revienne à toi mon seul et unique amour, mon âme s?ur, mon ange  
  
Le temps que cette lettre te parvienne il sera trop tard, je ne regrette rien de ma vie sauf peut être le faite de ne pas avoir pu la partagé avec toi  
  
Drago 


	2. la réaction de harry

Titre : Le seul est unique à mon c?ur Genre : Slash Merci à toutes les personnes qui mon laisser un message sa ma fait super plaisir. Cette partie ne sera pas super longue c une transition.  
Clau : merci beaucoup, ton message m'a fait super plaisir  
Lilabeth : ( merci  
Enyo85 : suis contente que tu trouve sa mignon  
Dumati : merci de ton message  
Satine : Mlle lex merci bcp  
Chichisushi : j'aime bien ton pseudo, merci de ton message super jolie  
Celinette : merci, veut pas que tu pleures, viens juste de faire la suite  
  
Ce chapitre est dédicacé à tous ceux qui mon laisser un message super gentil sa ma grave touché. J'espère que cette partie vas vous plaire  
  
Chapitre 2 : la réaction de Harry  
  
Salle commune de Poudlard, ces le matin, la grande pièce est divisé en quatre grande tables qui correspondent à chacune des maison de l'école : les Griffondor, les Serpantard, les Serdaigle, les Poustoufle  
  
Tous on à ce moment là, un point commun, une excitation se lisant dans leur yeux attendant le courrier seul moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de leur familles, ami(e)s, amours. Le ballet à commencer, des phoenix, des chouettes, des aigles, mais un seul attire vraiment les regards, il est grand de couleur blanc comme la première neige.  
  
L'aigle se dirigea vers la table se situant en retrait, a droite, près de la grande porte, Griffondor. S'arrêta face à un jeune homme, brun, celui-ci fut surpris, il n'attendait des nouvelles de personnes, ces parents était mort il y a de cela plusieurs années, son parrain était à la table des professeur ayant été innocenté à côtes de lui son compagnon de toujours.  
  
L'aigle ne bougea pas, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait fini sa délibération interne, il lui tendit la lettre.  
  
Voix : de qui sa vient Harry ? Harry se retourna vers la voie qui appartenait à sa meilleure amie lui répondis : je ne sais pas Mione  
  
Il retourna, la lettre dans tout les sens pour être sur qu'elle ne cachait rien.  
  
Après cette vérification, il l'ouvrit, sa première réaction en lisant les premier mots était difficilement définissable, une partie de lui voulait jeter cette lettre, l'autre lui disait qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout et décida d'écouter cette dernière  
  
Quand il fini sa lecture, son expression changea, il se leva d'un bond qui propulsa sa chaise à plusieurs mettre de lui  
  
Voix : Harry ! Sa vas !  
  
Harry n'entendait pas cette voie, son regard était dirigé vers la table de gauche, espérant avoir mal lu, mal compris, une plaisanterie  
  
En n'apercevant pas l'auteur de cette lettre, il se mi à hurler son prénom : Dragoooooooooooo !!!!!! Et commença à courir, 


	3. POV de Harry

Titre : le seul est unique à mon c?ur Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii à toutes les personnes qui mon laisser un message, j'espère que la suite vas vous plaire, laissez moi un message pour me le dire : sirie-stefie : je te promets d'essayer, merci Caroline Black : si c sur que je rate quelque chose mais j'espère que sa vas bientôt changé, ma mère ma promis de m'acheter le film ou au moins les livres j'ai plus qu'a attendre Dumati : ton message m'a bien faire rire, j'ai suivie ton conseil, j'ai couru et pour mettre la suite Nahamy : tu sais quoi moi aussi je trouve sa triste de les séparer, je pense faire une fin jolie et une triste le problème c que j'ai plus d'idée pour la triste Alexiel : merci beaucoup Clau : vais essayer de faire plus long mais je promet pas Enyo85 : merci Magli : merci bcp Ce chapitre n'est pas super long c le pov de Harry, le prochain sera sûrement la fin, je pense faire un happy end et une death fic vous en pensez quoi ??  
  
Chapitre 3 : POV Harry  
  
Je cours comme un fou jusqu'au dortoir Serpantard en espérant qu'il ne sera pas trop tard, mais idée ce bouscule dans ma tête C n'est pas possible Il ne peut pas faire sa. Il n'a pas le droit Pourquoi !! pourquoi faut il que je sache c sentiment de cette manière là.  
  
Je t'aime, je ne vais pas rejoindre voldemort, je meurt, vis pour moi Non tu ne vas pas t'en sortir par la fuite Malfoy  
  
Tu as pensée à moi, NON !!! Sais tu ce que je pense, ce que je ressent, Non tu n'en sais rien Moi aussi je t'aime, c maintenant que je suis sur le point de te perdre que je m'en rends compte. Tu as toujours était une énigme pour moi. Le garçon croisé au chemin de traverse, celui dans le train à qui j'ai refusé sa main tendue.  
  
Sais tu comme je l'ai regretté ? Attend moi résiste !!!  
  
Je suis devant la porte du dortoir Serpentard, le tableau me demande le mot de passe Mots de passe quel mot de passe ? sans le vouloir, je parle fourchelang sa à l'air de lui convenir, la porte s'ouvre.  
  
C sa porte, comment est ce que je le sais ? c n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, plusieurs fois grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité je l'ai regardée dormir, pleurer, souffrir, il est sur son lit !!!  
  
Mon Dieu, il est encore plus blanc que d'habitude, je m'approche près de lui ! sa main ! seigneur elle est froide ! Drago je t'en pris ne me laisse pas 


	4. La grande salle

Désolé de mettre la suite seulement maintenant mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration, comme je l'ai dit je n'ai jamais vue, ni lut les livres Harry Potter, le caractére que je donne a certain personnage ma était inspiré par les fics que j'ai lut Cette partie n'est pas super longue mais la prochaine le sera promis  
  
je voulais dire merci à toutes les personnes qui m'on envoyer un message, j'espère que ce chapitre vas vous plaire, laisser moi un message avec le petit bouton en bas à gauche   
  
Dumati : merci de ton message, j'ai déjà une idée de comment faire la fin et ne t'inquiete pas sa vas pas être un remake de blanche neige  
  
Clau : j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi cette partie  
  
Sirie-stefie : c super gentil merci  
  
Aurelia : sa me fait super plaisir si grâce a ma fic, tu commence a aimer le harry drago  
  
Zaika : je pense faire les deux merci de ton message  
  
Nyny : coucou, merci  
  
Celinette : j'ai adorée ton message sa ma fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette partie  
  
Caroline Black : la fin de ton message ma fait bien rire : Drago est tjrs froid, je sais pas encore s'il vas le rester longtemps ou pas  
  
Enyo85 : il est pas encore mort, et je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire mourir bientôt lol, merci pour l'idée de la réaction de harry  
  
La grande salle une fois n'est pas coutume était plongée dans le silence. Tous ce posait la même question pourquoi Harry Potter le survivant a hurlé le nom de Drago Malfoy futur mangemort,  
  
Chacun voulais poser la question mais tout le monde avait peur de la réponse  
  
Mais c'était sans conté une personne, Pansy Parkinson, qui se présenter a tout le monde comme la futur Madame Drago Malfoy : Pourquoi ce foutu balafrée de Potter a prononcer le prénom de mon dragochounetdamouramoirienquamoitouteseule  
  
Miss Parkinson, calmez vous lui demanda Albus Dumbledore directeur de l'école de Poudlard, en se levant pour aller rejoindre la table Gryffondor qui malgré ce cri perçant était toujours dans le silence, .. Mlle Granger, M Weasley pouvait vous me fournir une explication  
  
Mione commença : aucune idée professeur, on déjeuner  
  
Ron : le courrier est arrivé  
  
Mione : un aigle blanc  
  
Ron : a donner un lettre à Harry  
  
Albus : ou est cette lettre  
  
Voix : içi professeur  
  
Albus : merci M.finigan  
  
Albus pris la lettre tendu et commença à la lire : par merlin se mis t'il a crié, Serverus venez vite, allez a votre bureau chercher une potion anti poison  
  
Severus : Albus que ce passe t'il lui répondu le professeur le plus craint de l'école  
  
Albus : nous n'avons pas le temps, dépêchez vous, rejoignez moi dans la chambre de M. Malfoy  
  
Professeur que ce passe t'il  
  
Albus : plus tard, Miss Granger, plus tard  
  
Mais sa conserne Harry et nous somme en droit de le savoir, en temps qu'ami, insista Ron  
  
Severus ne laissa pas a Dumbledore le temps de répondre : 30 point en moins a Gryffondor pour curiosité maladive 


End file.
